


you wear that dress and i'll wear that tie (and baby we'll dance through the night)

by flaneuse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's the gr8est, men in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaneuse/pseuds/flaneuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a thing for dudes in makeup. Zayn is willing to work with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Zayn in makeup, so this was born.
> 
> Title from Dress and Tie by Charlene Kaye.

Zayn looked into his reflection and sighed, for once not eager to primp and preen. He looked back down again to the sink, and the various pots of makeup littered there. He was no stranger to foundation and even a little blush thanks to photoshoots. But mascara? Lipstick?

The thing was, despite the obvious nerves, he actually kind of wanted to do it.

It had started out as a joke: he'd been fixing his hair in the mirror (as usual) and the boys had come up behind him, teasing him (again, as usual).

"Christ Zayn, the rest of us need to get ready too!"

"Zayn's just fixing his makeup."

It was an innocent comment, but Zayn noticed Niall flush in the yellow light of the bathroom. Makeup? Was that what Niall liked?

Zayn and Niall had been dancing around each other for weeks now, neither willing to break the tension they'd built up between them, but both clearly wanting to. There had been enough not-quite-so-innocent brushes and heated stares that were interrupted just before anything could happen that Zayn had become increasingly well acquainted with his right hand as of late. He was getting frustrated, and not just in the sexual sense. He wanted Niall, he needed him to understand what he meant to Zayn. And this was just the opportunity.

But before he went ahead with anything, he needed confirmation.

The next couple weeks had played out pretty much like this:

Zayn would corner Niall and ask him supposedly innocent questions (i.e. "what's your favorite Cillian Murphy film?") and gauge Niall's reaction (in this case, "Breakfast on Pluto, obviously" accompanied by a dreamy look, which was really all Zayn needed to hear).

But the final straw came when the boys all went out and Zayn wasn't feeling well, so he stayed behind, ignoring Niall's lingering gaze as they left. as soon as he was sure they weren't coming back, he crept to Niall's room and sighed in relief: Niall's computer was open, which meant he didn't have to fuck around trying to guess the password for ten minutes.

Zayn quickly skimmed through Niall's most visited sites until he found what he was looking for: confirmation. It was just some blog dedicated to pictures of men in drag, but it was enough. Zayn quickly wrote down the name of the website and retreated back to his bedroom to do research.

The more he looked at these pictures of men, the more fascinated he became. This wasn't really drag, per se, or at least not the drag that Zayn knew. Most of these pictures were incredibly subtle- men (some feminine-looking, some more masculine) in a little rouge and lipstick. Others were more dramatic, and Zayn got swept up in images of men with ridiculously long lashes and bold eyeliner. As for the clothes, they ranged from men's clothes to women's clothes and everything in between.

And they looked so fierce and proud and comfortable and Zayn thought that while it certainly wasn't something he'd ever commit himself to, he could do it for Niall, and he wanted to.

It took him a while to decide exactly how he wanted to play it, and what he needed to buy, and by the time the boys were back home, exhausted and a little drunk, Zayn had everything planned.

And when Niall stopped by his room to bring him the takeaway he'd brought for him, Zayn smiled, warm and affectionate, because while yes he wanted to swallow Niall down and make him come just before he fucked him senseless, he also wanted everything that came with that, including thoughtful takeaway.

So now here he was, staring into the mirror with growing dread, wondering just how in the hell he could pull this off.

 

Niall opened the front door to their shared flat with trepidation. The boys were all supposed to go on a day trip together but Zayn canceled last minute and asked Niall to stay with him, promising a "surprise." The other boys had just shrugged and left, glad to take a break from the fog of sexual tension that followed Niall and Zayn around these days.

Niall had stepped out earlier in the day because Zayn had asked him to, and now he was back and nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect, but what he walked in on was better than anything he could have hoped for.

Zayn was perched on the edge of the couch and he was, well... _beautiful_ like a girl.

He was clean-shaven, no trace of the stubble of the last few days, and his skin was glowing, the kind of glow you can only get from the right foundation. The apples of his cheeks were dusted with a coppery rouge, and his thick, stark eyebrows were cleaner than usual, and tapered off at the ends delicately.

Zayn's eyes were done up all smoky-like, dark shadow smudged to emphasize the shape and color, and his lashes, already ridiculously long by anyone's standards, were full and feathered.

But what really sent the blood rushing to Niall's cock were Zayn's lips, plump and reddened, pouting just a little bit.

Niall continued slowly down, taking in Zayn's simple white wifebeater, which showed off his muscular arms and left no doubt to Zayn's gender, and his jeans, fuck, so tight and giving him real shape, and jesus fucking christ those were red suede platform pumps on Zayn's feet, where did he even _get_ those?

Niall just stood in the doorway, vaguely weak in the knees.

Zayn crossed his legs, all former confidence gone in an instant when Niall made no move toward him. Was this all a mistake? Had he completely misread the signs? Maybe Niall wanted this, but not with him?

"Fuck, Niall, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" he broke off and looked down at his feet.

"No," Niall finally spoke, and surprised both of them with how hoarse his voice was. "I mean, no, I, _fuck_ Zayn you look beautiful."

Zayn looked back up at Niall and grinned, uncrossing his legs and spreading them slightly. "Really?" he asked, satisfied and coy.

Niall answered by shutting the door behind him and making his way to Zayn in three long strides. He tried to be gentle at first, holding Zayn's head in his hands and pressing his lips to Zayn's, but gentle lasted all up until Zayn's wrapped his legs around Niall's thighs, and Niall could feel the heels of the shoes digging in. He surged forward, lifting Zayn and pressing him up against the wall.

At this new angle, it was easy for Zayn to rut against Niall, who broke away and groaned at the friction against his dick. He buried his head in Zayn's neck, and nipped at his earlobe.

"Niall, not that this isn't fun-" Zayn broke off, moaning breathily at a particularly forceful thrust of Niall's nips, "But I had plans for you."

Niall stopped reluctantly and frowned as Zayn extricated himself from Niall and stood before him.

"What- oof!" Niall grunted in surprised as Zayn took control, slamming him back against the wall. christ, seeing Zayn like this, so feminine and delicate-looking, but still so commanding and so _Zayn_ well, it was what this was all about. Niall was a pretty simple person, and he just wanted things to be beautiful. Not only in the external sense of course; he surrounded himself with bright, happy, and kind people because he saw the beauty in kindness and selflessness. He hated it when anyone around him was sad or angry or insecure because it was such an ugly emotion.

And this? It was so much more acceptable for women to dress like men than it is for men to dress like women (not that he didn't get off on that as well) and seeing men challenge gender roles, dress the way _they_ wanted without any reservations, just exuding confidence and superiority… It was fucking hot, and Niall loved it. He had always wanted to try it himself one day, but he wasn't as classically attractive as, say, Zayn was, and he let his insecurity get in the way. 

But that was the farthest thing from his mind right now as Zayn started kissing, licking, and biting his way down Niall's throat. Niall could just imagine what he would see when he looked in the mirror, lipstick smeared across his skin, bright red and starker than even the bruises Zayn was sure to leave.

He let out another moan (this time a little petulant) as Zayn drew back.

"Don't worry Niall," Zayn whispered, his voice husky and deep. "I'm gonna take care of you, make you feel so good."

Niall just let his head drop back against the wall as he nodded and let Zayn remove his shirt. Zayn carefully made his way down Niall's chest, stopping to lave each nipple with the appropriate attention, scraping his tongue across them, hot and rough. He licked a trail down past Niall's belly button, sucking at Niall's hipbones before unzipping his jeans and sliding them down Niall's legs.

He motioned for Niall to step out of them, and Niall kicked off his trainers and socks as well, standing before Zayn completely naked, cock erect and flushed, dripping precome.

Zayn knelt down before Niall, still entirely clothed (the pumps, the pumps, the pumps, Niall's brain helpfully supplied right before it short-circuited), and nuzzled at the crease between Niall's thigh and pelvis.

The feeling sent hot, tight arousal through his gut and his dick twitched, just begging to be touched.

Zayn did one better, and after licking his lips slowly for show, enveloped Niall's cock in the wet, warm heat of his mouth. 

Niall let out a groan, unable to stop himself from thrusting up a tiny bit into Zayn's mouth, his hands scrabbling on the wall behind him for purchase. "Fuuuuck." he let out slowly.

He could feel rather than see Zayn smile around his cock, and whimpered when Zayn pulled off with a lewd pop. Niall chanced a look down and groaned at the sight of a ring of lipstick around the base of his dick, and Zayn, grinning feral and feline, proud and hungry still. Zayn wiped a careless hand across the back of his mouth, smearing his lipstick even more, and the dark red slash against his tanned skin jumped out at Niall like a brand.

He maintained eye contact with Zayn as wrapped his hand around the base of his dick, taking just the tip in now, flattening his tongue against the slit, and white hot desire sparked along every nerve ending in Niall's body, from his fingertips to the back of his neck, and he _writhed_ , begging Zayn not to tease him anymore, not to make him wait. They'd both been waiting for this long enough and Niall didn't care about embarrassing himself, about making this last. He needed to come now, come with Zayn's mouth on him, with Zayn's eyes on him, with his hand fisted in Zayn's hair.

Zayn got the message, and pressed his hands against Niall's hips, holding him back against the wall, and took him in further, humming around his dick, and Niall felt each vibration as if they were a series of connected words, telling Niall how much Zayn loved him and wanted him and needed him. Niall let his instincts take over and tangled a hand in Zayn's hair, reveling in the feel of the silky locks against his calloused, rough fingers. He chanced a tug, and judging by the way Zayn's tongue wrapped around his cock, he liked it.

Zayn was practically deep-throating Niall by now, and Niall reached his other hand down and brushed a thumb against Zayn's cheekbone, tender, and Zayn leaned into it for a split second before leaned back and removed his hands from Niall's hips. Niall froze for a second, knowing what Zayn was suggesting but unsure if it was real, but Zayn nodded slightly, and Niall thrust up into Zayn's mouth.

He was slow and controlled at first, not wanting to hurt Zayn, but Zayn seemed to love it, egging Niall on with nails digging into his hips, and Niall rolled his hips again and again, deeper each time into Zayn's velvety mouth. It was all too much for Niall to handle for their first time together, for his fantasy to be realized, to be here in their apartment, face-fucking Zayn Malik, and his thrusts began to stutter as he neared completion, so Zayn pressed him back against the wall again, working him until he came so hard his vision went white for a second and he had to shut his eyes against it.

And when he opened his eyes, sliding down the wall with surprised, weak laughter, Zayn just kissed him, mouth salty with Niall's release.

"What now?" he asked, partially to break the silence, partially because he didn't want this to be over.

"Now," Zayn said, and Niall could feel another little surge of useless arousal at how gravely Zayn's voice sounded after everything, "I get to fuck you."

Niall, a little more aware of his surrounding now, took in the way Zayn's jeans were straining at the front with how hard he was, and just said, "With the pumps still on, mate?"

And Zayn grinned, getting up and walking to his bedroom, putting a little swing in his hips. "With the pumps on," he called once he was out of sight, and Niall nearly tripped over his clothes scrambling up, trying to get there as fast as possible. This was going to be a good thing, he could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little coda I wrote because I really wanted Niall coming on Zayn's face.

It becomes a thing that happens occasionally- Zayn in drag for Niall. It's mostly for Niall of course, but Zayn likes it too, likes putting on a different skin, likes how bold and free it makes him feel. Plus he's getting really good with makeup. They do it different ways; sometimes Niall fucks Zayn, Zayn's face pressed against the pillow so Niall can revel in the makeup that gets smeared across the pillowcases.

But Niall has a special thing for Zayn giving him blowjobs all done up like that, bright red lipstick smeared across his dick, Zayn looking up at him through eyelashes so impossibly long. Niall loves coming down Zayn's throat then getting fucked until he can't stand, Zayn making him come again before he even comes once.

But it doesn't always work out quite the way they planned.

After not getting any alone time with Zayn for days, Niall is more tightly wound than usual, and it doesn't take much of Zayn's mouth on him for him to get close, so when Zayn pops off Niall's dick to swipe a finger through the spit and precome to nudge at Niall's hole, it's not much of a suprise that Niall comes right then and there, all over Zayn's face.

They're both silent for a moment, Zayn blinking rapidly and Niall's mouth open in a comical, horrified "o."

And then Zayn wipes a hand under his eyes, looks at Niall accusingly, and says, "Oi, mate, you ruined my makeup."

And the tension is broken and Niall laughs helplessly as he tries to help Zayn clean up. But Niall can't help but notice the way a couple drops of come cling to Zayn's eyelashes, and he leans forward and swipes his tongue over Zayn's cheekbones, and when he leans back, Zayn's eyes are dark and hungry.

Niall moves to get grab tissue, or something, anything, but Zayn grabs him and hauls him back for a filthy wet kiss, and whispers into his ear, "Finish cleaning me up, Ni. And then I can come all over _you_ this time."

And so that's exactly what they do.


End file.
